Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a method and system for a method and system is disclosed for providing a near-real-time measurement of sentiment and advocacy associated with user interactions within a social media environment.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
These same information handling systems have been just as instrumental in the rapid adoption of social media into the mainstream of everyday life. Social media commonly refers to the use of web-based technologies for the creation and exchange of user-generated content for social interaction. As such, it currently accounts for approximately 22% of all time spent on the Internet. More recently, various aspects of social media have become an increasingly popular for enabling customer feedback, and by extension, they have likewise evolved into a viable marketing channel for vendors. This new marketing channel, sometimes referred to as “social marketing,” has proven to not only have a higher customer retention rate than traditional marketing channels, but to also provide higher demand generation “lift.”
Traditional methods of measuring the effectiveness of a social media channel include Social Media Analytics (SMA), determining a Net Promoter Score (NPS), and likewise determining a Brand Health Score (BHS). NPS is a customer loyalty metric intended to reduce the complexity of implementation and analysis frequently associated with measures of customer satisfaction with the objective of creating more “Promoters” and fewer “Detractors.” As such, a Net Promoter Score is intended to provide a stable measure of business performance that can be compared across business units and even across industries while increasing interpretability of changes in customer satisfaction trends over time. Currently, several approaches are known for defining, calculating and monitoring a Brand Health Score. In general, these approaches typically include the generation of a score card that comprises a mix of leading and lagging indicators of the health of a brand, whether individually or as part of a brand portfolio.
Such scores assist executives in understanding the return on investment (ROI) of their marketing investments, and by extension, the value of long-term versus short-term investments. However, neither of these approaches provides social media channel feedback in real-time, nor do they provide actionable information at a granular level, such as by industry segment, product line, or a topic of discussion. As a result, marketers are unable to proactively react to changes in consumer sentiment in a categorical context, which can adversely affect revenue and profits.